MS-14F Gelgoog Marine
The Gelgoog Marine (ゲルググM（マリーネ）)is a late variant of the mass-produced MS-14A Gelgoog. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Gelgoog Marine is a variant of Zeon's final mass-produced mobile suit. It was developed exclusively for Zeon's marine corps, who carried out a variety of special missions during the One Year War. With its stronger armor, improved vernier thrusters, and external propellant tanks, the F type boasts performance far surpassing that of the standard Gelgoog. Armaments ;*110mm Machine Cannon :One of the new features of the Gelgoog Marine are a pair of 110mm machine cannons that are mounted in the forearms, one cannon per arm. These projectile firing weapons are highly effective against most mobile suit armor at close range. ;*Beam Saber :Unlike most Gelgoogs made during the One Year War the Gelgoog Marine is equipped with two beam sabers (instead of the twin beam sword) for close-combat uses. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the left arm. When mounted on the forearm the curve of the armor fits over the mobile suits hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater speed of firing and a higher rate of penetration. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*MMP-78 Machine Gun :A new model machine gun with enhanced firepower to combat Federation Forces MS. Early type and late type models exist, with differences in the location and mounting of the grip on the latter. In addition to the regular machine gun bullets fed from the drum magazine, the MMP-78 is also capable of firing anti-aircraft rounds being fed from a smaller, box-type magazine. The MMP-78 is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for additional firepower. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol". :;*Grenade Launcher ::The MMP-78 is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher. The grenade wasn't very effective against large ships, but was an ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapon. ;*Beam Rifle :A weapon from the MS-14A Gelgoog. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :A weapon from the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II. The bazooka is magazine-fed and holds 5 rounds per mag. A single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. History Since it was produced at the end of the war, the Gelgoog Marine doesn't really see combat until years afterwards, when the renegade Cima Fleet fields roughly 30 of them as part of the Delaz Fleet's Operation Stardust. While others were captured by the Earth Federation and used as aggressor units for rookie pilots. Variants ;*MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type Gallery ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 machine gun ms-06f2-mmp-78.jpg|MMP-78 machine gun Ms-14-beamrifle.jpg Ms-09rii-giantbazooka.jpg ms-14f-knuckleshield.jpg|Knuckle shield Ms-14f-hg.jpg|MS-14F Gelgoog Marine gmarinebeam.jpg gelgoog marine.jpg|Gelgoog Marine (Gundam Perfect file) GELGOOG Marine.jpg gelgoogmarine-AOZ.jpg External links *Gelgoog Marine on MAHQ ja:MS-14F ゲルググM